


I am Also a We

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: Will Graham was born on August 8th, and was reborn as part of a cluster.





	I am Also a We

For a moment, as Will stepped through the opened doorway, he couldn't see the girl's bedroom. 

There was a woman kneeling on a filthy mattress, a gun held in her hands. Will could see the desperation in her hunched form, the quiet sense of inevitability and fear that pervaded her being. 

She was going to kill herself. 

As if sensing his presence, she met his gaze. There were tears in her eyes, as she shakily raised the gun to her mouth.

Will took a step forward, urgency bubbling up inside of him. A loud bang, in time with the sound of the gun going off in her hands, drew him back to the present.

Jack was staring at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you with me, Will?" He asked.

There was no woman, no mattress, and no gun. Just a bedroom and a murder. Will took a shaky breath, trying to push the vision - probably another hallucination, although of who, he had no idea - to the back of his mind. 

"Yeah, I'm here. Just a migraine." The hallucinations were getting worse; he'd been seeing Garrett Jacob Hobbs everywhere for weeks now, and now this. 

Will took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

0-0-0-0-0

"What did he do?" Will asked, gingerly holding the BOLO that Jack had handed him. The man seemed familiar somehow. Will wasn't sure how he knew him, but he didn't think it was because he'd crawled into his headspace. 

There was a name and a picture, and some bullshit line about being a terrorist. No crimes listed, nothing to indicate that he was an immediate threat to the public, nothing to indicate why they had just made him a priority over the other murderers that they were tasked with catching.

That didn't sound fishy _at all_.

"No idea. The brass thinks he's in the area. If you see him, call for backup." Jack said dismissively. Clearly not a high priority for him either. That should probably be more surprising than it was.

No idea? He raised an eyebrow skeptically at Jack. "Are we arresting people without evidence now?" He drawled. "Should I start worrying about my own freedom?"

Jack looked at him, the barest hint of worry in his eyes. "You're under my protection, I won't let them touch you."

"You won't be able to stop them." And if the Chesapeake Ripper was behind bars at that point, he doubted Jack would even try.

That was more than a little worrying, considering the line that he regularly walked with empathizing with murderers. How long before he saw his own face on one of these things? 

0-0-0-0-0

He could hear the dull thumping of music. Will groaned, covering his face with a pillow. It wasn't real; he knew it wasn't real since that was the whole point of living out in the middle of nowhere. There were no neighbors close enough for him to hear. And yet, he could swear up and down that there was music playing on the other side of his wall.

Cursing, he untangled himself from a sea of dogs and went to fetch some painkillers from the bathroom.

His eyes caught on the man standing in the mirror behind him.

He must have been out of it not to have heard him coming in behind him.

"How did you get in without the dogs noticing?" He asked eyeing him warily through the mirror, concern for his pack of dogs welling up. If he had hurt them..

"I'm not really here." He answered, watching him.

Will opened his medicine cabinet, pulling out a nearly empty bottle of Ibuprofen. "Figures." He murmured. "Now I've got random felons hanging out in my brain." Where did it end?

"You are not crazy, Will."

"Funny you should say that while claiming not to be here." He swallowed them dry, leaning his head against the mirror. "What do you want?" He resigned himself to whatever fresh horror his mind had decided to visit on him. Usually they played on his guilt, not being fast enough, putting things together quickly enough to save them.

"To warn you."

That was a first.

"You've been having visions of a woman, Angelica." He continued. "You watched her die." Will nodded silently, not really seeing any point in lying to the hallucination. "Before she died, she gave birth to a new cluster of sensates."

This was starting to sound suspiciously like cult talk. 

"You are a sensate, Will Graham. You are one of eight. You will see what they see, feel what they feel. And they will experience the same from you. In time, you will learn to do as I am doing right now."

"You mean the part where I hallucinate you?"

Will does not sound bitter _at all_.

"Do you remember meeting me this afternoon?" He asked instead. 

Will shook his head. "I don't remember much of anything from this afternoon." Why did he need to explain this to his hallucination? It was a little strange how he seemed to know some things about Will's life that no one was privy too, but not other things that were common knowledge. 

Jonas frowned, confusion shining in his eyes. "We met in a convenience store where you were picking those up." He indicated the drugs in Will's hand. "You really don't remember?"

Will rubbed his forehead. "I don't remember anything after leaving Beth's house." He muttered. Why was he even explaining this? He didn't believe for a second that what Jonas was saying was real. Even if it was, he certainly wanted no part in it. His skin crawled at the thought of _anyone_ in his head like that. At this rate, he was going to lose who _he_ was amidst all the voices taking up real estate in his brain. 

There was _pity_ in his eyes. Will twitched at that; he didn't want his pity. "What do I have to do to make you go away?" He asked tiredly. He doubted he would be getting much sleep with this migraine, but he would at least like to be alone. 

Jonas seemed to hesitate. "There is a girl called Nomi Marks. She is part of your cluster. She is being held against her will in hospital, and if she does not get out of there, they will perform an operation that will strip away everything that makes her who she is."

Will could feel a chill crawling up his spine. It was same thing that terrified him. "Why can't you help her?" He asked.

"They know who I am. I could not get within fifty miles of that hospital."

0-0-0-0-0

Will couldn't stop shivering as he hunched in his chair, one of his towels wrapped around his shoulders. That had been close, too close. A few more minutes, hell, a few more seconds and he might not have awakened at all. 

The hallucinations had been getting worse - phantom touches and feelings, places that he distantly recognized as cities across the globe. It all felt so real, but then so did the hallucinations from the dead girls. So did Garrett Jacob Hobbs. 

He wondered if the man, Jonas Maliki, might have been telling the truth. There did seem to be seven other flavors that he experienced.

He couldn't trust himself to tell reality anymore. And he apparently didn't even have control over his own body anymore.

Will exhaled, raising the steaming cup of coffee to his lips. He didn't trust himself to sleep again tonight. He wasn't sure he trusted himself to sleep ever again. The chance of never waking up again was too high.

He could hear someone crying. Frowning, he looked up, and drew a sharp breath in as he realized he was in a hospital room.

"Great, just great. Twice in one night, that's a record." He muttered, staring uncomfortably around him. 

There was a woman curled in one of the chairs, tear tracks down her face, staring back at him. "How did you get in here?" Her eyes darted towards the door with a flash of hope.

"I don't know." He admitted, not quite looking her in the eyes.

She unfolded herself from the chair, crossing the small room to try the door. It was locked.

"Why would a hospital room be locked?" They hadn't locked Abigail in, and she had been a murder suspect. Still was, in fact. Why did this woman warrant a lock?

"They're holding me against my will." She explained. "They're going to operate on my brain."

She was terrified, he realized, watching her. 

"Why?"

She huffed. "There's something wrong with it. At least, according to them there is." She sounded skeptical. 

"You don't believe them."

She chewed on her lip. "You're here, and you weren't here a minute ago. Dr. Metzger told me that I would start hallucinating. But it feels.. wrong."

There was something wrong about his hallucination worrying about him being a hallucination. Thinking about that too deeply was going to give him a headache, he just knew.

"That's funny, I was going to say that you were the hallucination." Will murmured, his lips twisting upwards into a self-effacing smile.

She laughed briefly, her eyes crinkling. "What a pair we make." 

"You're Will Graham, the FBI agent?" She frowned, meeting his eyes. "Should I be worried about you arresting me?"

"I catch killers, so probably not." She was a hacker, so he didn't think she had anything to worry about from him. 

"Is that what you're doing right now?" She looked horrified at the thought. 

"Right now, I'm spiraling towards an inevitable mental breakdown. I catch killers on the side."

"Is it possible that neither of us are hallucinating this?" She offered finally.

Will looked at her. "That would be a first." 

Nomi looked taken aback. "You've hallucinated before?"

He nodded slowly, looking away. "Hallucinations, losing time, and now apparently sleep-walking." He smiled bitterly. "You can understand why I don't think any of this is real."

"Yeah." She agreed hollowly, staring at him. "But you've seen the others, right?"

Will shrugged. "Glimpses. This is the first lengthy conversation I've had with any of you." With any of his hallucinations, really. "Apart from maybe Jonas. Still not sure if that was real either, although he did mention you." 

Was his mind taking a turn for the worst? He _had_ just woken up standing on the roof, so it wasn't out of the question. But he'd never held entire conversations with his hallucinations either. When they spoke at all, it was to whisper accusations. This was downright pleasant in comparison.

"I wish I knew if it was real." She murmured. "I want it to be real; I don't want to lose myself."

0-0-0-0-0

Will wasn't certain the girl was real. He wasn't even certain that he'd met Jonas and hadn't just hallucinated the whole thing. What he did know was that if Jonas was right, if Nomi's fears were right, she didn't have much time.

Maybe he could get there in time, and maybe he could flash his credentials and convince them to let her go. He doubted it, though. He'd never been very good at convincing people that he was things that he was not, and with his luck he would end up in the room next to her.

Besides, if he did succeed, it would probably only be a temporary reprieve. Anyone that had the clout to throw their weight around the FBI wasn't going to inconvenienced for very long.

He couldn't do anything, but there was someone who might be able to. And with luck, it might even take her attention away from him for a while.

It was time to call Freddie.

0-0-0-0-0

"What did you find?" Will asked, hands fidgeting at the hem of his plaid shirt. 

Freddie Lounds _beamed_ at him, which was more than a little worrying. "You do know how to get a girl's attention, Will." She said gleefully. "I followed up on her, and you wouldn't _believe_ what's happened over the last few days."

"I suppose I'll be reading about it on Tattlecrime?"

She grinned at him. "Since you were nice enough to point me towards her, I'll give you an exclusive." She told him. "I went to the hospital, just like you said. Funny enough, they didn't have any records of her there. More funny, the entire eighteenth floor was completely empty. There were no patients at all, just security guards, doctors, and nurses. All of which had been working there less than a week."

His eyebrows raised. "That's not subtle at all." He snorted. 

She nodded in agreement. "I know, right? So, I handcuffed her to the bed, gave her some of the good drugs, and then I just rolled her right out of there. Hooked up with her girlfriend in the lobby."

"They let you do that?"

Freddie smirked at him. "They certainly weren't asking questions. I told them I was moving her to the operating room and they let me walk right out the door."

He nodded, "And?"

"Her place was being watched. Police, creepy white vans, they went all out. Whatever conspiracy you stumbled on, it's _big_."

Will was starting to get the sense that maybe they were in over their head. They had overtaken an entire _floor_ of a hospital, infiltrated the local police, as well as the FBI. 

"You need to be careful Freddie." He said quietly. He didn't like her much, but he didn't want to see her hurt because of him.

"Oh, I am. You didn't tell me it was Nomi _Marks_ by the way." He blinked at her slightly accusatory tone. 

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" He asked.

"She's not nearly as popular as yours truly, but she has a pretty substantial following. Anyway, she was more than happy to give me a story, and then they tried to _arrest her_. If I weren't perfectly straight, I might be in love."

"..Right." Will mumbled.

She leaned in close. "So how did you know about her, anyway?"

"I thought she was a hallucination until you walked through that door a few minutes ago."

Her eyes widened briefly. "Are you hallucinating, Will Graham?"

He winced. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that. "This is the best day of my career!"

0-0-0-0-0

"You mind telling me how it is that _Freddie Lounds_ knew you were hallucinating before I did?" Jack was pacing, obviously livid after the latest article.

"I don't know, she handled that unusually tactfully." Will observed, reading through the article in question. Most of it had been on her adventures in San Francisco.

"Will, you didn't tell me you've been hallucinating. These are things that I need to know."

He looked up at him. "I told you that the murders were getting in my head." Will told him flatly. "You didn't want to listen."

"Yes, but I didn't realize it was hallucinations." He snapped. "Do you have any idea what something like that could do to us? Prosecutors would have a field day with that one."

"I told you. I tried to resign. You wouldn't let me." Arguing with Jack never really went anywhere, and he could already feel a headache building. 

"Does Hannibal know?"

He shrugged. "He thinks it's my way of coping with Garrett Jacob Hobbs."

"For-" He took a deep breath. 

"Consider yourself back in therapy."

"That implies that I ever stopped." Will snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> I sort of imagine BPO figuring out about Will when he gets the brain scan done, right about the time that Hannibal figures out that Will's brain is a lot more interesting than he originally thought. I can also imagine Hannibal pinning the whole Chesapeake Ripper thing on Whispers because he's convenient and Will is just too interesting to risk like that. Also, because he's Hannibal, naturally he notices that Whispers and Will both have a strange smell about them that points to the whole sensate thing.
> 
> Unfortunately, I can't write Hannibal to save my life. Please, please, please, someone take this idea and run with it. I'm begging here, I desperately want to read crossovers between these two fandoms.
> 
> EDIT: an interesting idea that I want to put out but don't know if I'll ever get around to personally, a Doctor Who crossover with Sense8. Nomi and Amanita end up on the moon where we originally met Martha, and eventually end up becoming companions. Bonus points if the Doctor is just as clueless of what's going on as they are.


End file.
